Queen Pearl
(Not to be confused with Pearl, the current SeaWing royal treasurer and a member of Queen Coral's Council.) Queen Pearl was a young female SeaWing who made her debut in [[Darkstalker (Legends)|''Darkstalker (Legends)]]. She ascended the throne at a very young age peacefully after Albatross murdered Queen Lagoon during a delegation party with the SkyWings. Appearance In ''Darkstalker (Legends), it described Pearl as, "glittering with coils of gemstones, long twisted ropes of pearls and opals and sapphires circling her torso and ankles". Biography Darkstalker (Legends) Pearl was the sister of Fathom and one of the dragonets chosen for animus testing, which later became the Talons of Power ceremony. She tried to shush Indigo multiple times as they waited, and was the one to point out that it was Fathom's coconut that had hit Albatross. It was mentioned that she had received a jewelry tree carved from dark brown mahogany from Fathom as a hatching day present. During The Royal SeaWing Massacre, she used the glass from the shattered aquariums to cut herself, covering herself in blood. This caused the insane Albatross to walk right past her, believing she was already dead. After Albatross was killed, she emerged from her hiding place under a tipped-over couch and claimed her new role as queen of the SeaWings. Her first decree was to outlaw animus magic throughout the kingdom. Her brother, Fathom, made a blood oath to her, promising to never to use his magic again as long as he lived, and to never have dragonets, which she told him meant he had to stay away from Indigo, whom he was in love with. She then appointed Indigo to be the head of her personal guard. About a year later, her cousin, Current, another survivor of the massacre, returned from being held as a "guest" of the queen of the Night Kingdom. He reported that the NightWings had an animus and that he was overusing his powers. This animus was the then-young Darkstalker. To avoid a similar tragedy from occurring in the Night Kingdom, she sent Fathom (with Indigo, Wharf, and Lionfish as his guards) to the Night Kingdom, and assigned Fathom to train Darkstalker and to warn him of the price of using his magic. It is unknown what happened to her after the events of Darkstalker (Legends). ''Moon Rising'' She is mentioned in the book when Moon is reading a scroll titled ''The Animus Histories'', which explains that Pearl was Fathom's brother, the granddaughter of Albatross, and one of the few dragons who survived the massacre. It says that Pearl became queen peacefully and ruled for many years. Family Tree Quotes "It was my brother. Fathom's an animus!" -Pearl pointing out Fathom's newly discovered animus power "You two are HOPELESS. Have you never seen a dragon wear pearls before? They can't hang this way or they'll make it impossible to swim, and besides, everyone knows a double wind around the neck is most flattering. You have to tighten the slack here and drape it like ''this..." ''-Pearl fixing Indigo's pearl necklace for the party in Darkstalker (Legends) "You can thank me by distracting Great-Uncle Humpback if he tries to corner me again with stories about the grand old days. 'You know, when I was a young whippersnapper, we had scavenger sashimi every afternoon. But where have they all gone, can you tell me that, eh? They can't have gotten smarter! Someone's been interfering with my scavenger supply! Some toothy little blowfishes, I'll show them.'" -Pearl imitating King Humpback "Why are you acting like an indecisive jellyfish right now? You're the chosen one or whatever. Go have special chosen-one bonding time with Grandfather." -Pearl to Fathom about his animus lessons with Albatross "She'll be thrilled. Mother thinks you're very entertaining." -Pearl to Indigo about Indigo wearing the pearl necklace Manta gave her There was always a weird vibe between Pearl and Manta, which Fathom couldn't entirely figure out. Indigo said it was because the only way Pearl could become queen was if Manta first challenged Lagoon and won, and then Pearl would have to challenge her own mother. -Fathom and Indigo's thoughts on the relationship between Pearl and her mother "Besides, it's not fair to her. She's my friend, too, and I want her to have a happy life. Don't you? Think about it. What could she ever have with you? No dragonets, no future, nothing but constant danger. Do you want that for her? ... I'll make her part of my honor guard, promote her up the ranks quickly. In a few years, I'll find a minor noble she can have a family with. She'll have a safe, normal life." -Pearl to Fathom about Indigo "Queen Vigilance is, naturally, worried about whether her animus might go all homicidally crazy, too." -Pearl to Fathom about Queen Vigilance's worries about Darkstalker "That story is nonsense. Who would ''want an animus?"'' -Pearl about Indigo's questions on whether the NightWings might try to steal Fathom Trivia *She is one of three queens known to ascend to the throne before the age of ten, the others being Queen Glory and Queen Snowfall. *Alongside Queen Glory and Queen Snowfall, Queen Pearl ascended the throne without personally killing its previous owner. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Pearl.png|A real pearl 645352.png|Queen Pearl by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Pearl-705198275 35 - Peral.png|Pearl by xTheDragonRebornx Queen Pearl.png References de:Queen Pearl ru:Жемчуг (Мракокрад) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists